


Different Worlds

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Earth: Final Conflict, Space: Above and Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-09
Updated: 2001-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Different Worlds by KarenK

_Different Worlds_

By KarenK 

An _Earth Final Conflict/Space Above and Beyond_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Liam Kincaid woke up slowly as his head throbbed with a beat of it's own. As he focused his eyes and took in the small room around him, he noticed the forcefield on the door. Somebody's prisoner in no uncertain terms, he jumped slightly as two armored figures came into the room, dragging what looked like a person between them. The forcefield dropped and they unceremoniously tossed whomever it was inside before reinstating the forcefield. Liam waited until they were gone and crawled over to the slumped figure. He gently turned him over and found him to be a man of about forty with silver hair. On his chest pocket was a nametag that said Col. T.C. McQueen, and Liam figured that probably meant he'd been kidnapped from Earth, the same as Liam. 

He checked the man's eyes and other than having startling blue eyes, the man seemed to be out for the count. Kincaid didn't blame him, because from the looks of it he'd been twenty miles of bad road. Multiple injuries looked pretty bad and from where Liam sat he could see that the man was losing a lot of blood. His left arm was, from the looks of it, almost sheared off at the shoulder. Some muscle and nerves held it on, but that was it. Whoever these people were, they didn't have qualms about using a person badly. 

Liam started to tend the shoulder when a crushing grasp took hold of his wrist and he looked down into those blue eyes, now open and full of pain. "Who are you?" he gasped. 

"I'm going to take care of your shoulder." Liam didn't get a chance to say anything further before he found himself flat on his back on the floor. McQueen's knees framed his head and other than favoring his left arm the man seemed fine. 

"I asked who you were," he snapped, and Liam realized he'd been faked out. Despite his arm, the Colonel was quite in control and aware of his surroundings. 

"Major Liam Kincaid, Earth," he replied and McQueen seemed to relax. He stood, releasing Liam and swayed slightly. Liam rushed to help him but McQueen waved him off. Apparently the Colonel was a proud man and didn't need anyone's help. 

"Colonel Tyrus Cassius McQueen, Commander of the 58th squadron of the Marine Corp and stationed to the Saratoga under Commodore Glen Ross," responded McQueen. 

"Here, let me help you?" Liam offered and McQueen gave him a wry smile. 

"It's not often a natural born wants to help a Tank do anything except die." McQueen frowned at the puzzled troubled look on Liam's face. "Don't you know what a Tank is?" 

"I don't think I know in the context you mean." 

"Tanks? In Vitros who were created to do the shitty jobs like fight wars and handle toxic waste? We're born in a tank at the age of eighteen from anonymous DNA donors and schooled to fit in, but we're never really allowed to fit in." He said the last part with a hint of anger in his voice. 

"What's the date today?" Liam asked. 

"I'm not sure because they've had me for a while but I'd say Earth date would be October 17, 2068," answered the Colonel. 

Liam sat down with a thud. "October 17th is right, but for me the year is 2010, fifty-eight years earlier than the time you're familiar with Colonel." 

* * *

Cooper Hawkes, a handsome young man of about twenty with shaggy brown hair that was almost always in his blue eyes lately, sat at the controls of his hammer. He was about to close the cockpit when a hand reached in and grabbed the young In Vitro's wrist. Hawkes looked up into the eyes of Lieutenant Nathan West, another member of the 58th. 

"West, you're not stopping me!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Hawkes had memories of some natural borns trying to hang him in Philadelphia where Hawkes had been living on the streets, because his uncle was lost in a war that was over before Cooper was ever born. West, on the other hand, had been tossed from a colony ship because they had to make room for their quota of In Vitros, according to law. It meant Kylen, Nathan's love, went to the colony without him and the colony became the Chigs first attack that started the war they were currently fighting. 

West had hated Hawkes for being In Vitro, and Hawkes had hated everyone period until he'd met McQueen. Later, of course, despite himself he'd come to love the 58th as if they were the family he'd never had. Hawkes thought it was odd that West, who he hated the most, had ended up the closest to him, except of course for McQueen. 

"I don't plan on stopping you Coop, but don't you think a shuttle would handle the load better?" West jerked a thumb over to a nearby shuttle. Hawkes wasn't surprised to see the remainder of the 58th standing there. Captain Shane Vansen, her parents career Marines murdered during the AI rebellion, had saved the lives of herself and her sisters by keeping them in hiding and quiet until the AI's she witnessed murder her parents had left and then got her sisters to family. Vanessa "Phousse" Damphousse was from NYC and intended on returning to a boyfriend and his daughter until the creep had dumped her. Paul Wang was a young oriental who always wore his Chicago Bears shirt for good luck on missions, and Hawkes was glad to see he had it on. 

West, a small town boy with big dreams, had already lost his younger brother Neill to the Chigs and hadn't known until recently that Kylen was still alive. She was traded in a prisoner exchange and no matter how badly West wanted to go home with her he wouldn't abandon the 58th, his second family. 

"We all want to find the Colonel and bring him home safe and sound, Coop," West said quietly. Somehow the no-nonsense Colonel had become their lifeline. Maybe it had happened when he kept talking to them all that Christmas Eve even after the radio operator had point blankly told him the most likely reason the 58th wasn't answering was because they were dead. He'd brought them home that night as he had so many other times. He was the one who had grieved the 61st, thinking of them as his 'kids', and then later was the only one who had believed Nathan when he said the 58th was still alive. McQueen was more than a commander, he was their moral support, best friend and father. 

* * *

"You're attempting to tell me I've traveled to the past? Isn't it more likely you've traveled to the future?" 

"It's possible, but we'd have to get out of here to find out," replied Liam. 

"Oh really, and here I was thinking all we had to do was sit and wait." McQueen quipped, but his smile made Liam smile as well. 

"We have to tend to that shoulder," said Liam. 

"It's fine. I'm fine, really." 

"Macho type, huh?" Liam probed the shoulder and McQueen hissed in pain. 

"It's just that I'm used to doing without. In Vitros may have rights where I come from, but nobody really enforces them. We're just property to natural borns regardless of laws enacted," McQueen responded. 

"That sucks big time," said Liam. 

"Don't it though." McQueen sat straighter and motioned with his chin to Liam to look behind him. At the forcefield was an armored guard and with him was a young woman. She was dirty and wore very little, but carried something in her hands. The guard walked her into the cell. 

"It would be better if I had a chance to clean up." The guard raised his armored hand to strike her and Liam stepped between them. After the guard left he turned to the girl. "I'm fine, let's see to your friend." She headed over to McQueen and began to tend his shoulder. 

McQueen grabbed her wrist and her gasp surprised him. He noticed she'd slashed her hand on the box's edge. What was more interesting was a blue light seemed to play along the cut until it closed. It was as if the gash had never happened. He grabbed her wrist tighter, "Just what the hell are you?!" he hissed. 

"Immortal," she said and waited for him to continue. 

"Immortal?!" questioned Liam. 

"I was born on Earth and led a normal life until my first death. Imagine my surprise when shortly after I died I suddenly popped up alive and whole. I can't explain it any better than you can. All I know is after I died that first time it activated something in me and now I can't die and wounds heal amazingly fast. Now, are you going to test it by breaking my wrist and watching it heal or are you going to release me?" She stared directly at McQueen who released her. 

"How did it happen?" asked Liam. 

"My immortality? I don't know, my death that was the result of a really nasty S.O.B., and I'd rather not revisit it if you don't mind." 

Liam blushed in embarrassment. "My apologies, I wasn't thinking." 

"That's okay, most people take time to get their brain in gear again after finding out. At least you didn't want to dissect me or burn me at the stake. You'd be surprised how easily normal, intelligent people can turn into hysterical nuts. By the way I'd like it if you didn't go spreading the news around. I've dealt with enough of the witch-hunts and people who didn't believe I couldn't transfer it to them through countless medical procedures. I had a friend who was kidnap by a doctor to be experimented on and I for one don't want to repeat the lab rat experience." 

"I understand completely....wait there are more of you?! How many?" Liam asked. 

"I've met and befriended eight immortals, but I've come across at least thirty others. They, like me, move amongst the normal population living their lives just like anyone else. The only thing that's different is we don't suffer from physical injuries or illness for very long. We can still be knocked out, become addicted, et cetera." 

McQueen laughed and then grabbed his shoulder. "I guess we have something in common. We both belong, and yet don't, to the human race." 

"By the way, my name is Karen Roarke, of New York on Earth," she introduced herself. 

"Major Liam Kincaid, and this is Colonel T.C. McQueen, both of Earth. Why are these people holding us prisoner?" 

"What do I look like, a computer database?! These people haven't been like a villain from an old movie. They haven't had to stretch their ego and go on about their evil little plans to me, or anyone else, within earshot. Nobody's talking, but so far you guys are the only other humans I've meet, so there is a good chance that we are the only humans here." 

Suddenly her head snapped up and she stood quickly moving over to the side of the cell just out of sight of anyone facing the forcefield. Liam started to speak, but a wave of Karen's hand quieted him. Through the door came one of the armored uniforms and it came to stand in front of the forcefield. It looked around as if taking count and then lowered the forcefield, motioning Liam over towards McQueen with his weapon. 

From behind, Karen struck him, knocking him to the ground and taking the helmet in her hands wrenched it violently. Liam heard a loud snap and winced in sympathy. He helped McQueen up and started towards the open cell door when he noticed Karen trying to figure out how to loosen the helmet. 

"Come on!" he ordered and grabbed her arm pulling him towards him. She turned on him and for a moment her eyes held a look that suggested she'd have no problem snapping his neck like a twig. She stood and followed them out, stopping to remove a sword from the panel to the right of the cell. She whistled and tossed Liam his weapon and global before coming over and handing McQueen's weapon to him. Both men looked at the sword as she stuffed a gun in her waistband. 

She looked up and saw the men's glances. "Don't ask," she quipped and led the way out of the cell. "They brought me here blindfolded but my teacher taught me to use all my senses and not to overly depend on one like most humans do." She led the way to the shuttlebay. 

"My shuttle," hissed McQueen and motioned towards a shuttle sitting closest to the outer shuttlebay doors. She helped Liam get him over to the shuttle and settled in before they took off. Liam, following McQueen's directions, warmed quickly to flying the shuttle and blasted the bay doors, allowing the shuttle to escape. 

After making it into space, Liam pulled out his global and tried all frequencies, but couldn't contact anyone. McQueen showed him where the radio was and Liam began to send a mayday as McQueen instructed. For a moment, no one responded and they began to lose hope until a few minutes later a voice crackled out of the silence. 

"Colonel McQueen is that you?" said a wary voice. 

"This is Liam Kincaid, Colonel McQueen is with me and injured." 

"Is the Colonel okay?" another voice asked with a hint of desperation. 

"He's fine," Liam replied. 

"I'd like to hear that from him personally," said the voice. 

Before Liam could respond another voice came on. "This is Captain Shane Vansen, give us your coordinates and we'll met you." Liam gave their coordinates and made arrangements to meet the 58th, whose voices McQueen had identified. McQueen had a reassuring conversation with his 'kids' before signing off. 

"I guess we're in 2068, huh?" Liam said. 

* * *

They met with the 58th, who led them to the Saratoga, and Liam landed the shuttle. The minute he opened the door and helped McQueen out, they were mobbed by five kids. Not one was over the age of twenty-five, two girls and three boys. The boys were helping McQueen on a gurney despite his protests that he was all right, and a young brown haired woman was ordering him to stay put. Liam turned and found himself looking into the face of a pretty young black woman whose tag said Damphousse. 

"My name is Lieutenant Vanessa Damphousse but everybody calls me Phousse, Mr...?" she asked as she offered her hand. 

"Major Liam Kincaid." Damphousse snapped to attention and smartly saluted him with a crisp sir. 

"If she keeps doing that she's going to hurt herself," quipped Karen. 

"Karen Roarke, Lieutenant Vanessa Damphousse," Liam introduced them and the women nodded to each other. 

"Sir, perhaps we should have you and the lady checked out in med lab?" Damphousse offered. 

"I'm fine. I would just like a hot bath and some clean clothes." Karen plucked at clothes she was wearing. 

"Maybe we can do something about that." Liam turned to see a black man of about forty, and Damphousse saluted him. "Commodore Glen Ross, and I thank you for bringing Ty home safely." 

Liam made the introductions and as he assessed the Commodore he noted the affectation Ross had said 'Ty' with and the warmth in his eyes at the mention of McQueen's return. They were good friends; it was obvious in everything Ross did. "Why don't you see how the Colonel is, and I'll tend to our guests," Ross said and Damphousse face brightened with a wide smile. She made the proper goodbyes and then almost ran towards the landing bay exit and Liam noticed an amused grin on Ross' face. 

* * *

**PART 2**

Karen Roarke sat on the bunk in the quarters she'd been given as she threw wadded up paper at the basket in front of the door. A knock on the door interrupted her and she called out, "Come in." 

Liam pushed the door open and entered, knocking the garbage can over on its side, causing her to miss her shot. "Well, I know who not to have play on my team," she teased. 

"What I want is a way home to 2010, but being home you wouldn't know about that," Liam replied with an edge of anger. He'd been talking to the scientist on the Saratoga, but no one could find a way back for him. 

"Do I look like I'm at home, blue eyes?" she asked him sarcastically. 

"I'm sorry, I assumed," he began. 

"Well you know what they say about people who assume. They make an ass out of you and me." At Liam's puzzled look she laughed. "It's a play on the way assume is spelled. A-s-s-u-m-e?" 

Liam laughed, but it seemed on the sad side. "Come on, sit down and tell mom all about it." Karen patted the bed next to her. 

"I miss my family," Liam said sullenly. 

"I know the feeling." 

"My mom's dead but my father and others that I love are still back there. They're probably going crazy with worry about where I am," said Liam. 

"It's nice to know you've got someone who misses you. Me, I don't really have any family back in 2000," she sighed as she tossed another paper and watched it bounce off the door and roll into the corner. "At least the Colonel is home in the bosom of his loved ones." 

"Bosom?" asked Liam and started to laugh. 

"Oh you think that's funny do you monkey boy?!" she asked in mock outrage and leapt on him as she tickled him. Liam put up his hands in defense as he tried to fend her off. She fell and landed on Liam's chest and suddenly everything became silent, too silent, as they looked into each other's eyes. 

* * *

Ross smiled as he heard McQueen yelling at the nurses to leave him be. The man never could accept weakness in himself. "Ty, stop terrorizing the staff," Ross admonished. 

"I'm fine," McQueen answered and then winced as his shoulder was jostled. 

"Yeah, top A-one condition you're in," Ross answered sarcastically. 

"How are the Major and Miss Roarke?" 

"Settling in nicely, and yes they filled me in on what happened to you and how they met you." 

"Then you think we might be able to help them." 

"I don't know Ty. Most of our resources are focused on defeating the Chigs right now, but I'm sure someone might be able to help. The worst thing that could happen is they are forced to spend the rest of their lives here in 2068," Ross replied. 

* * *

"Hello, handsome," teased Karen as she entered the med lab with Liam. McQueen did notice she seemed to avoid physical contact with Liam as much as possible. They both seemed a tad nervous in each other's company. 

"I've talked to Ross and he says with the war there isn't much we can do, but he offered what aid he can," McQueen explained. 

"We completely understand Colonel, and I'm sure between us, Liam and I should be capable of finding a way home somehow," she reassured him. 

"Until then, I guess you're guests of the Saratoga," said Hawkes. 

"Down boy," chided Vansen. Hawkes blushed slightly at Vansen's motherly teasing. 

"Why don't we show our company what the Saratoga offers in the way of entertainment," said Wang. 

"Sounds great," replied Liam. 

"I think I'll stay and visit for a bit, but you go ahead and I'll catch up later," responded Karen. Liam shrugged and left with the 58th. 

"Are you sure?" asked McQueen. 

"Quite sure, I'm more the good book and hot cocoa type rather then partying until the sun rises." 

"Well, the sun doesn't exactly rise around here," joked McQueen. "But I do have some books you may like to borrow." He gave her his access code for his quarters and after talking for a while she left to look through his books. 

* * *

McQueen was released from med lab and headed for his quarters. What greeted him there brought a smile to his face. He found Karen Roarke curled up on his bunk with a book clutched to her chest. He gently removed the book and placed it on the desk before drawing up the blanket from the foot of the bed over her. He slid in next to her just as the blanket settled gently over them. "I'm sorry but I need a nap too," he said in a teasing whisper as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Marine bunks didn't leave much room, but then they were built for a single person to sleep on, not two. She snuggled into his side and soon he drifted off, joining her in dreams. His mind, in dreams, tried to make sense of the things he couldn't while awake and wasn't having anymore luck than his waking mind had been having. 

* * *

Liam sat watching the stars go by as his mind drifted back to Karen Roarke and how hastily she'd put an end to their play when she, like him, felt the attraction. He shook himself because he knew he should be concerned with finding a way home and not a pretty brunette, but he couldn't seem to help himself. 

Ross had been kind enough to start a search for any of his family or friends that might be still alive back on Earth, though it was a long shot that anyone he knew was still alive. He felt an ache when he thought about how his father had to be gone by now and probably Augur, Lily, Renee, and just about anyone who could at least in some small way understand what was going on with him. 

* * *

Karen curled up next to the warm body next to her. She snuggled her face into the hollow of McQueen's neck and nuzzled it. He woke and looked down at her. "Very nice way to wake a person," he quipped. 

Her eyes flew open and she locked eyes with him. "Well, Colonel, I'd say this was a pleasant surprise but it's better than that," she teased him playfully. 

"What about Liam?" 

"What about him?" 

"I thought...." he trailed off. 

"Well, isn't it good that we have the free will to change our minds when we find new information," she teased. 

A knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" called McQueen. 

"Liam, can we talk McQueen?" 

"Liam?" McQueen looked at Karen. 

"Guess he wants to discuss our future. We have been researching possible ways home but nothing has popped up yet." 

"Colonel?" called Liam. 

"Just a minute. Major." McQueen rose from the bed and headed for the door. 

When McQueen opened the door, Liam entered but before he could speak, he took in the fact that Karen was there. "I didn't mean to disturb you," apologized Liam and a look crossed his eyes. 

"You weren't," replied McQueen. 

"Speak for yourself, fly boy," said Karen as she sat up. 

Liam turned and left the room, unable to understand why he was feeling so angry about McQueen and Roarke being together. McQueen glanced over at her and she shrugged, unable to explain why Liam had angrily strode out. 

Liam entered the rec room where the off duty personnel relaxed and paced in front of the window, unable to come to terms with his feelings about Roarke. If Lily or Augur were here he could ask one of them, but they weren't so he had to work it for himself. 

* * *

McQueen entered the bar and went to order two drinks. When he got them, he headed over to Liam and offered one to him. "I hope you like Scotch," said McQueen. 

"It's fine," answered Liam as he took a sip. It burned his throat as it went down and settled in his stomach. They stood and watched the stars in companionable silence for a while. 

"Women are a puzzling breed," said McQueen. "Hell, they're more puzzling then the Chigs and twice as much trouble. Did you know I was divorced? She thought love was enough to overcome any problems. We married and she saw firsthand the bigotry I lived with. Soon it became too much for her and since, due to a war wound, I can't have children unless medically aided, it destroyed our marriage. 

"She didn't want a child conceived except in the traditional way so it would never have to deal with what I did and do. Personally. I'd love to be father. I think I'd be a great father, but I'm career military and what kind of life would that be for a kid?" 

"I think you'd be a great father and I'm sure any woman who got to be the mother of your child would be honored," said Liam. McQueen nearly choked on his drink. "No, seriously, what I have learned in the short time I've known you is that you're an honorable, decent man who I wouldn't mind watching my back anytime." 

"Son, quit the back-patting, my back's a tad sore," he quipped. 

"I'm serious McQueen, you're a good man and those kids of yours absolutely adore you." 

McQueen smiled slightly. "They are great kids, when I first got them Hawkes and West were intent on killing each other, Vansen wasn't sure she could do it and the others....well, they were who they were. I'm amazed not only how quickly they came together as a fine fighting force that does the Corp proud, but how close they've become to each other. Especially Hawkes and West. They started on wanting to kill each other and ended up being one soul in two bodies." 

"I'd like that, having someone having faith in me the way your kids do in you," said Liam wistfully. 

"You do. I'm sure you may not be aware of it but surely there must be someone who counts on you and is lost without your presence in 2010." 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/09/2001 

* * *


End file.
